


𝐍𝐄𝐄𝐃

by plnkman



Series: W.W + J.P ࿐ [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plnkman/pseuds/plnkman
Summary: moments before 'i love you'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kDgFD5Iisk
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: W.W + J.P ࿐ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887085
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	𝐍𝐄𝐄𝐃

"You've been so good to me so far," Walter mumbles — pressing his nose to the side of Jesse's face, "what has changed your mind now?"  
He leans back, content in anticipation as Jesse can’t seem to get the words out. There’s just something in the air that calls for a disheveled Pinkman in Walter’s bed tonight. A restless, ravaged Pinkman. That’s his goal.  
Jesse stammers over ‘um’s and ‘uhh’s until Walter loses his patience.  
“What —“ a firmer voice, “— has changed now, Jesse?”  
Jesse’s eyes widen, deep and desperate.  
“Nothing! Nothing at all, Mr. White. Nothing has changed.”  
Walter exhales a heavy chuckle, then instructs him to turn around.  
“Face me, Jesse.”  
He complies, whirls around, and pierces Walter with his eyes. It hits him in his chest all at once, and he stares.


End file.
